The present invention relates to an auxiliary flotation, propulsion and steering gear for so-called multipurpose vehicles with amphibian functions.
More specifically, the present invention relates to an auxiliary gear which allows generic multipurpose tracked or tired vehicles having limited amphibian capabilities to float, be seaworthy and be steered even in deep and relatively rough water.
Tracked or tired motor vehicles having hermetic characteristics which allow them to ford water courses are already known, but the vehicle must rest on the underlying pebbly shore; it is also known to equip such vehicles with auxiliary means which are suitable to allow them to float, thus converting them into amphibian or multipurpose vehicles.
These vehicles and respective accessory means for their flotation are disclosed in prior Italian patent no. 1,183,793 and in prior Italian Utility Model application no. TO94U000184 in the name of this same Applicant and will be designated as conventional multipurpose vehicles for the sake of brevity.
These conventional multipurpose vehicles generally have limited amphibian capabilities and mainly limited loading capabilities, owing to their great displacement, which determines very high waterlines and a very small freeboard, with the consequent impossibility to navigate in even moderately rough water, equally very low navigation speeds and significant steering difficulties owing to their considerable immersed volume.